


My Light

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowcan One Shots [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M, let them be soft !, they are married and they have a child and they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowcan One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636585
Kudos: 14





	My Light

When the bed shifts, Lorcan protests, searching blindly for the warm body evading his touch. 

Soft, slightly chapped lips press against his for a short moment, “The wee one has woken.” 

Lorcan mumbles something, his brain only half conscious. Footsteps pad away from him, but he’s too tired to stop them. The minute the door clicks shut, Lorcan sighs, settling down for an extra hour of sleep. 

Only, five minutes later, the door is pushed open and little feet patter against the floorboards, echoed by slower, heavier ones. He keeps his eyes closed, smiling when a tiny body climbs up next to him. “Dada, hi-hi,” Ko says, softly patting Lorcan’s cheek. “Mornin’ time, dada.” 

Lorcan smiles and snaps his teeth at his son’s fingers, laughing when Kohana squeals and pulls away, “No, no more!” 

The mattress dips with Rowan’s weight as he sits back down, leaning against the headboard. With a sleepy sigh, Lorcan turns onto his back, tangling his fingers with Rowan’s and pressing a lazy kiss to the hand of his hand. 

Their two-year old crawls into the space between them, grabbing Rowan’s face to steady himself as he stands up on the bed to look out the window. They live on the top floor of the apartment complex, with a clear view of the community courtyard and a few kilometres away, the criss-crossing rivers of Doranelle. 

“Daddy, say hi-hi to sun,” Kohana says, pointing to the golden sun in the blue sky. “Wave.” 

Rowan laughs, looking over his shoulder, “Hello, Mr. Sun.” 

“Dada.” 

Lorcan lets out a dry chuckle, tilting his head back to look out at the sky, “Good morning. Ko, you know how we say sun in Ozuye?” 

Kohana nods, his hands pressed against the panes, “ _Apawi.”_

“Very good,” Lorcan says, looking up at his husband. Rowan is looking at Ko with adoration in his eyes as their baby points out the sights he sees in his own baby babble. 

It’s been... a long process. Lorcan supposes he’s always been in some amount of love with Rowan, but fear had him seeking out the last person he should’ve. Kohana was the result of that and he is something Lorcan will always be thankful for. He squeezes Rowan’s hand as his throat closes, thanking his god a thousand times over for guiding him back to his love. 

Green eyes meet his, understanding flashing through them before Rowan leans down to kiss him gently, “You are my light. I am forever lost without you.” 

Lorcan huffs a choked laugh. “You know me too well, my darling.” 

The moment is soft and tender, eyes of pine and spring gazing into ones of depthless ink and obsydian. And of course, because it’s perfect, Kohana’s sweet voice breaks the silence, “I eat now, please.” 

Rowan sits up straight and scoops the child up, blowing raspberry onto his tummy as Rowan gets out of bed. 

Kohana’s pealing giggles fill the aparment as they walk out of the room, leaving Lorcan in bed. 

He looks up at the ceiling, blinking in wonderment. Then, he’s moving when Rowan calls out, “Will you be joing us, my love?”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
